Lucas' Secret Adventure
by Kemnam
Summary: Lucas is blind for three days. What happend when he accidently falls into the black hole? Can a foul smelling girl help him get over his grief?


**_Disclaimer: _**The only thing I own here is Annie. Though I wsh I owned Lucas. :3

**_Little note: _**This takes place during the end of the episode "Vision" when Z put's the black out bag on his head. I know they only left him like that for a couple of minutes, but this is an _if_ story, so no criticism please.

_______________________________________________________________________

Professor Z slipped the black cloth around Lucas' head, and clipped it on with the black clips Corrine and Marshall were holding. The pain in Lucas' head and eyes subsided a little. But not much. Lucas dug the heels of his hands into his temples.

"How long is he gonna have to were that thing?" Someone asked. Lucas thought it was Marshall.

"It's difficult to say." He heard Professor Z say. Lucas got the feeling they were all looking at him. "Usually a migraine takes from over night to about a couple days to dull down. I think…" Professor Z put a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "For good measure, we'll keep it on for three days."

Lucas started at this. "Three days? But what about school? And what about you guys?" Lucas paused for a second. "What about Vaughn?"

He heard Josie sigh. "Let me know when he's okay." He heard footsteps and a door open and close. Lucas pinched his lips together as his chest tightened. _You can't cry. Not right now._

"I think…" Corrine started. "We've all had a long day, and a good night's sleep will help us all."

"I agree with Corrine." Z said.

"Come on. Let's go." Marshall's voice said behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Lucas slid off the stool he was sitting on and shuffled towards the door.

"Wait, Lucas." Professor Z said when Lucas touched the door frame. He heard him walk over to Lucas and put something in his hand.

"What's this?" He asked, feeling the cold metal in his hand.

"It's just a trinket that will help. It belonged to my mother. She got it from a friend. Then she gave it to me."

"Then I can't take it." Lucas said, holding it out.

"Oh, your not keeping it, but it will help for the time being. Good night, Lucas."

Very slowly, Lucas and Marshall made their way to their room. After much persuading, Lucas convinced Marshall to dig through his dresser for his pajamas. After he came out of the bathroom, he heard Marshall snicker.

"What?"

"Well, you've got your pants on backwards and your shirt on inside out." Lucas could just imagine the smug look on his face.

This however triggered a wave of pain in Lucas' head. Lucas put his hands to his face, and collapsed to his knees.

"Hey, are you alright?" Marshall called.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He gasped. Marshall helped him up. "You have no idea how much this hurts."

"You kind of brought this on yourself." Marshall muttered under his breath, but only just loud enough that Lucas could hear it. Lucas didn't say anything.

After rearranging his clothes, both Lucas and Marshall went to bed. The next morning, Lucas woke to the sound of his alarm going off. He reached over to see the time, but couldn't see anything. Then he remembered.

"Marshall?"

"Right here." Lucas heard his voice across the room. Lucas assumed he was putting on his tie.

Lucas tossed back the covers and lazily sat up in bed. He got up and started to walk towards the bathroom, but instead walked right into the corner of his desk. The sound of pencils falling on the floor filled the room.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Marshall asked.

"Getting ready for school." Lucas replied.

"Are you nuts? You can't go walking around like this. You need to stay rested, like Professor Z said." Lucas felt a hand on his shoulder and another hand push on his chest. "Go back to bed. I'll tell you what happened in all our classes at the end of the day."

"Alright." Lucas pulled the covers over him and went back to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

"Hey, Lucas. Wake up."

Lucas' eyes snapped open.

Apparently, the blackout bag had come unclipped when he was asleep, and Lucas woke to the bright orange of the setting sun. Exactly like the glow of the round thing he had seen in Victor Pierson's office. Pain shot through his head, making him call out. He also heard Marshall gasp. Lucas buried his face in his pillow. And searched the bed for the bag. Clutching it in his fingers, he held it up to his eyes and looked up.

"A little help here, please?" He said, more loudly than he intended.

"Oh, yeah, right."

Lucas heard shuffling and the pressure of hands on his bed as Marshall retrieved the clips.

"You know, your pupils were weird shaped. Like, one was bigger than the other, but they also weren't completely round."

Hearing this sent a shiver up Lucas' spine.

"Do you think it's permanent?" He asked after a while.

"I'm the wrong person to ask, really. I don't know." They sat in silence for a while.

"So, what did we go over today?"

Marshall and Lucas reviewed over the classes that they shared.

"Apparently, there was this one time in the school where the iguana escaped and ate the power cords. After that, it was glowing like a bulb."

"That's freaky." Lucas said. "Marshall, were still friends… right?"

For a little while, Marshall didn't say anything.

"I'll always be our friend. It's just now… it's going to be a little harder to trust you."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Vaughn was wondering where you today." Marshall said.

"And? What did you tell him?"

Marshall hesitated. Lucas assumed he was shrugging.

"I just told him that you had a headache."

Lucas snickered at that.

When they were through going over thing, Lucas assumed it was around eight o'clock.

"Well, I think that's about it. How are your eyes?"

"You saw for yourself. I think they're getting worse. Or, at least not getting better." Lucas stated, tilting his head down.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much. Like Professor Z said, it might take some time."

That night, Lucas couldn't get to sleep. _I've been sleeping all day, no wonder._ He sat up in bed and didn't really see anything. Lucas opened his eyes under the cloth. Aside from things being dark, he discovered that he could see _through_ the cloth. But the effort was painful, so he closed his eyes again. He knew the school pretty well anyway; it couldn't have been that hard to make his way to the kitchen to get a little snack.

Lucas got up and shuffled his way to the door, grabbing the metal object that Z had given him on the way out. He only stubbed his toe once on the door frame. Out in the hallway, hands pressed against the wall, Lucas made his way down the stairs and towards the south entry hallway of the school. Lucas tried to picture a map of the school in his head. But, the only way he could imagine finding his way to the kitchen was from Z's office.

As Lucas passed the office, he paused. Silence. _I thought I heard something._ As he started walking again, he heard it again. An electric sound and the wind blowing in the science room. Lucas reached for the doorknob and stepped into the science room. Immediately, the wind started howling and the electric sizzle got louder. Lucas felt the ground moving under his feet, and he reached out to grab the doorframe to settle himself. But he missed.

The next thing he knew, Lucas was falling. Twisting and turning in a zero gravity environment. Then Lucas was thrust upward. Landing hard on his back, Lucas gasped. The world seemed to be spinning. Lucas couldn't get to his feet, he felt like he was going to throw up. There was only one way to get through this.

Reaching up, Lucas slid the blackout bag from his face to his neck. Pain immediately shot though his head, but Lucas now had no choice. Looking at the floor, Lucas waited until everything stopped moving. Then he looked up.

From what little he could see, it looked like he was still in the science room, but it was daytime. The pain grew until Lucas could stand it no more. Shielding his eyes, he sat up and listened. He heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Help!" He called. "Somebody, please!"

The footsteps picked up, and when they were outside the door, Lucas heard a girl gasp.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Tender, slim hands grabbed his hands and helped him get up. Through the blur, Lucas saw a Blake Holsey High uniform and short blonde hair, as well as green eyes. But he also smelled… had this girl taken a shower?

"Who are you? Do you go to this school?" The girl asked putting the blackout bag back around Lucas' eyes.

"Um…Kinda. What year is it?"

"Why, it's 1904."

Lucas froze. The quick math in his head told him that the girl was either fifty years off, or he was fifty years in the past.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

There was only one explanation.

Lucas had fallen into the wormhole.

Lucas felt a cold hand press against his head.

"You feel a little feverish." The girl said. She took his hand then. "I'm taking you to the nurse."

"No! Not the Nurse." He said, pulling back a little.

"Then were?"

Lucas was silent. He just knew that no one had to know he was here.

"Ok then, I'll take you to my room. You can tell me things there."

As the girl rushed him to the third floor, Lucas couldn't help but cringe away at how bad the girl smelled. But none the less, he followed her.

When they got to the girls room, she lead him across the room onto a bed.

"You can have the other bed for now." She said.

"You don't have a room mate?" The girl hesitated.

"No…she left."

He heard her drag a chair over to the bed.

"Who are you?" She asked. "I know you don't go to this school. What are you doing here?"

Lucas swallowed.

"My name is Lucas…I'm from the future. Technically, I do go to this school, but just not right now."

"Why are you wearing that black thing?

Lucas touched the bag.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough…" She paused. "Those are really funny clothes."

Lucas remembered that he was still in his pajamas. He blushed. The girl giggled.

"I have to get back to class, but school's almost over. I'll bring you some food when I get back." He heard the door open.

"Wait, you haven't told me your name."

"It's Annie." She said. He heard the door close. And the bad smell disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________________

It was only when Lucas heard the door open and the smell of food, along with the bad smell of the girl that he knew she was back.

"Here." She said. She put a tray on his lap. The smell of soup and bread drifted up to his nose. Lucas felt around for a spoon, and began slurping the food into his mouth. He knew the girl was watching him.

"So, Annie," He began, "You get this whole room to yourself?"

"Yep."

"Must be pretty nice." He said. There was sometimes that he wished he had his own room. "Plenty of privacy and space."

"Yeah, but it gets really lonely." She said. "So, Lucas… are you blind?"

Lucas stopped for a while, mid slurp, wondering what was the best way to answer.

"I am right now. But hopefully this bag will get ride of that." He lifted a finger to touch it.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. Her breathe made his nose flare.

"Yeah… but only when I take it off." Lucas didn't see the point in hiding the truth. He felt he could trust Annie.

He heard Annie yawn,

"It's getting late, and tomorrow's a weekday. You can tell me more things tomorrow… if you want."

A grin played at Lucas' lips.

Annie took a shower, and even after that, Lucas could detect a little odor drift off her as she moved.

_______________________________________________________________________________

By the afternoon, Lucas had told Annie much about his friends and family, and things about where he came from. But Annie seemed mostly interested in the wormhole. Lucas explained the concept of two dimensions to her, as well as the theories that he had about Victor Pierson.

"It sounds like a great adventure." Annie said. "Especially having friends with you."

Lucas looked down. "I don't know. I did a pretty bad thing recently, and I'm not sure if I still have friends."

Annie didn't say anything. Then Lucas flinched when she touched his hand.

"From what you've told me, I think your friends will forgive you no matter what." She said softly. Lucas smiled.

Annie had brought him outside to the back of the school where nobody went anymore. They were sitting on a bench. Well, supposedly nobody went there anymore.

"Hey Annie. Who's your friend?" said a male voice.

Lucas felt Annie tense next to him. "Nobody. Just a cousin." She said in a hurry.

"Does he smell as bad as you do?" A couple of voices laughed after that. There was more than one.

"Leave me alone Josh." Annie said, her voice tight.

"All right, only if you can tell me one thing." Josh said. "What smells worse than an old pig trough?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Me. I smell worse than an old pig trough." Annie said.

"What? What was that?"

"I'm not going to say it again, retard. If you need to get your hearing checked, go bother somebody else." Annie growled. This reminded Lucas of Josie.

"What? What did you just say to me, Pig Sty?" Lucas had had enough.

"Hey, guys, do us a favor and back off." He said standing up facing the voice. His hand immediately went to his pocket where Professor Z's gizmo was.

"Oh, look. Annie needs a blind kid to fight for her."

"I'm not fighting, and I'm not blind."

"Then what are you doing?" Annie said behind him.

"I just want these guys to know that they're going to be sorry if they keep this up." Lucas pulled the object out of his pocket.

"What've you got there?" Josh asked, his voice the tiniest bit shaky.

"This, you've never seen it before?" Lucas held up the object. "I wouldn't think you have. It hasn't been invented yet. And it's still untested. No one knows what it can do to people. Maybe good things." Lucas darkened his voice. "Maybe bad things."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Josh said.

"Then how come you sound scared?" Lucas remarked.

"I don't have to put up with this. Let's go." Lucas heard the faint sound of them walking away.

"That was amazing." Annie said coming up behind him. "What is that thing?"

Lucas turned to her. "Tell the truth, I have no idea."

"You made it all up? That's brilliant!" Annie laughed. Lucas wondered what she looked like when she smiled.

___________________________________________________________________________

A day passed, and one day, Lucas was sitting in Annie's room. Several things were going through his mind. How was he going to get back? When would the wormhole next open? And he had to confront Annie about the smell…

Just then, the door opened and slammed, making Lucas jump. Annie was breathing hard, a slight sob behind it.

"Annie?" Lucas got up. "What's wrong?"

"…Lucas?" Annie sounded faded. Lucas reached out his arm and headed towards her voice. She reached out and touched his fingers. They were shaking.

"What's the matter?" He asked again. Annie took his hand and lead him back to the bed. "Was Josh making fun of you again?"

"No, Josh isn't the only one. It's everybody. It's also the reason my roommate moved out." Annie sniffed. "I have a condition were the sweat I give off is more… smelly than others. And human beings are constantly sweating. Even right now, both of us are probably sweating a little everywhere.

"But for me, my sweat has all these impurities in it. So it smells really bad." Annie paused. "If you could see, if you could look around this room, then you would see air fresheners everywhere. And I light scented candles every night. I spray on tons of perfume, but it doesn't even cancel out the smell. I take showers every night and I add all these minerals and chemicals that should help. But they don't."

"It sounds pretty awful." Lucas frowned.

"Yeah…you're the only person who hasn't complained. Thank you."

Lucas blushed. He had actually been about to talk to her about it.

"I need to get back to my time. The wormhole I came through is the only way. I need to know a way as to when it's going to open again."

"We could go to the science office and wait for it to open. The science teacher disappeared and… oh." Lucas grinned.

_________________________________________________________________

That night, they waited in the science office. Waiting for the wormhole to open. During this time, Annie had fallen asleep on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas too was starting to drift off.

Then, Lucas felt his skin tingle. An electric feeling filled the air, waking up Annie.

"Is that it?" She asked.

Lucas got up. "Yes, that's it. Is it opening?"

There was silence for a while.

"Yes! It's opened!" Lucas stepped forward. Annie grabbed his hand. "Lucas… take me with you."

"Annie, I can't." Lucas said. He was expecting this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the metal object. "But, keep this. To remember me by. I can't thank you enough for all of your help."

Annie threw her arms around him. Lucas thought he might gag from her smell, but he knew that there was more to this girl than what he could tell. He hugged back.

"Go Lucas, I hope I might see you in the future." She said.

"You never know." Lucas turned and stepped into the wormhole.

Spinning and floating, Lucas shot up and this time, landed on his feet. Steadying himself, Lucas lifted one edge of the bag and peered through to see the familiar science office.

Lucas Quickly made his way back to his room, where he hoped to find Marshall. When Lucas opened the door and stepped into the room, he heard a gasp, and a second later, Marshall grasped Lucas in a tight hug.

"Where have you been?!" Marshall almost screamed at Lucas. "You've been gone a whole day! I woke up this morning and you weren't there."

"It's alright Marshall. I…" Should he tell Marshall of what he had been through?

"I got lost, and ended up in the woods about a mile from the school. But…there was a hiker and he helped me get back." Lucas had made that up right off the top of hid head.

There was a brief silence.

"How are your eyes?" Marshall asked.

"Actually, they're feeling a lot better. Let's go see Professor Z."

____________________________________________________________

Lucas was glad that he was walking around with his vision again. And there wasn't even a little pain left from the migraine. It was five days since they took the bag off, and six days since Lucas had fallen into the wormhole and met Annie.

"Lucas, can I see you in my office?" Professor Z said when Lucas walked by.

"Sure thing."

Lucas at down in the chair in front of Professor Z's desk. "Is something wrong?"

"No not really, but I would like the object I gave you back." Lucas paled.

"Well, you see Professor, I sort of…kinda…"

"You lost it."

"Yeah."

Professor Z looked down. "I understand."

"What was it, Z?" Lucas asked.

Professor Z looked up at Lucas and smiled. "It was a good luck charm given to me by my mother."

"I never took you for the superstitious type." Lucas said grinning.

"I'm not, but it's what brought my father to my mother." Z grinned. "It was a small capsule that you fill with a scent. You leave the top part open and carry it with you. It helps you smell good. You know, my mother used to go to this school."

Lucas sat bolt upright."Where did you say she got it?"

"She said she got it from a good friend while she was here. She told me he was blind..." Professor Z eyed Lucas.

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh would you look at that, I've got to get to class! Later Z!"

_________________________________________________________________________

_Alrighty then! First story ever! Please review and comment! Tell me how yoy Like it!_


End file.
